ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyon 9 Episode 14: Dreams in Ruins
After Lyon goes to sleep, he is put in a very deep sleep that lures him into a dream. Plot "Good night" said Mr. Niner, leaving Lyon's room and turning the lights off. The door is closed. Lyon quickly falls asleep. He then wakes up. The lights are on and the door is open. Lyon steps out of bed. He falls through the floor. He landed on a white floor with green trees and candy whips. "That's weird" said Lyon, reaching for a crooked lollipop. The lollipop became like a snake and lassoed Lyon's hand. "AAAAAAAH!" said Lyon. Lyon turned into Big Chill, freezing the lollipop. Just then, the floor became a giant whipped cream monster and grabbed Lyon. He became Swampfire, then cut off part of his arm to make a knife-like shape. He cut the monster into many pieces, then threw a grenade. It blasted him into bits, although it had no effect on the monster. Lyon's head slipped into a swiss, dark room. A blobby, dark alien reached out and crushed Lyon. The bits of Lyon couldn't regenerate for some reason. In fact, they kept splitting. Lyon's eye swirled around and around and around, then Lyon woke up. "Woah, that was bad" he said, looking out the window. Swirls of many colors were there. "No!" he said, opening the door and stepping onto a small platform. The platform moved around. Lyon saw many faces, except they were ''his ''faces in different emotions. Most of the faces started chasing Lyon and the moving platform. "AAAAAAHHH!" he said, leaping off the platform. The platform got under him and caught him. The platform zapped him to a huge, black platform. The platform had all the opposite aliens. "That's weird" said Lyon, looking at the Oppositrix. He didn't have any aliens on it. All 18 of his aliens were moving around. Opposite Swampfire said, "Swampa lampa tangath." The Oppositrix turned into a translater and said, "I'm sorry. We have to get going." A portal opened and the opposite aliens went into it. The portal looked like a parallel universe, because it was. "Wait, if the opposite aliens are from a parallel universe, then that's where I got them! Half of my aliens are anti-matter!" said Lyon, going through the portal as it closed. Everything was covered in shadows. The sky was in between tan and brown. Lyon fell through the floor and landed in a bed with everything backwards. A mysterious voice said, "This is the parallel world, so dreams are real. Real life isn't." "Wait, so that means that the Oppositrix was never invented?" asked Lyon. "Unless you reverse your status" replied the voice. The bed turned into a monster and ate Lyon. Lyon was in front of a huge brain. "How can I reverse the dream sequence?" he asked. "You must go to Dreamland, where all dreams are recorded. Cut the power. But you must hurry, for Dreamland will collapse soon. I suggest you fly" replied the brain. Lyon automatically turned into Jetray, then automatically flew straight to Dreamland. He saw a wire next to a power box. He turned into Opposite Jetray, then cut the power. Everything turned black, then Lyon was back in bed. He checked the Oppositrix. All 18 aliens were there. He checked the floor. He didn't sink through. He opened the door. It showed the stairs. Lyon's family came upstairs. "It's good to be back" said Lyon. "Who said you were back?" said Robert. His head busted open. An anenome/worm/sea-like creature came out. Jessica, Mr. Niner, and Mrs. Niner also busted open. All four creatures crawled towards Lyon. He shrieked in fear, and then the episode ended. Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Episodes